degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Wings
Broken Wings is the nineteenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 12, 2008 in Canada, and on July 11, 2008 in the United States. Summary Jimmy's thrilled to be accepted to Hudson University, especially when Trina tells him about an experimental surgery that could help him walk again. Despite his parents' objections, he's tempted to try it especially after he makes a shocking discovery about his father. Meanwhile, Peter sees Sav and Danny practicing together, and suggests they form a band. First, they'll need a drummer. Too bad Spinner thinks they suck. Main Plot Jimmy finally gets the news he's been waiting for when he learns that he's been accepted into Hudson University. But, he's got other things on his mind. He is slowly discovering that he has other options when it comes to his real dream of walking again after he sees Marcus from physio walking. When Jimmy makes a shocking discovery about his father, he decides to take what is rightfully his. Sub Plot Peter's had a tough year and he really needs some guy time! How about a band?! When they audition Spinner to be their drummer, he laughs in their faces. They suck. Plus, they're too pretty to be taken seriously. Peter is enraged...and this turns out to be a good thing. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Broken Wings by Mr. Mister. *Spinner, Peter, Sav and Danny's band "The Stüdz" form in this episode. They also all become friends in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Jermaine Brooks and the only appearance of Mrs. Brooks. |-| Gallery= Trina-01.jpg Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384209-535-330.jpg score.PNG wheel.PNG guitar.PNG studz.PNG spin.PNG face.PNG bunnies.PNG away.PNG Normal imabroken wingsge12.jpg Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384211-535-330.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage11.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage6.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage4.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage2.jpg Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384210-535-330.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image3.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image1.jpg Season-7-Peter-Sav-Danny-degrassi-1384023-535-330.jpg Parcy with Jane.jpg Melaniejermaine.jpg 879hj.jpg 898ikj.jpg Jrina5.jpg Jrina4.jpg A73.jpg Y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 83-brucas59.jpg Season-7-Peter-Spinner-degrassi-1384264-535-371.jpg Jrina8.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Conrad Coates as Jermaine Brooks *Marcel Jones as Marcus *Sharon M. Lewis as Mrs. Brooks *Kathie Maloney as Melanie *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Terra Vnesa as Trina Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Danny: "A band without a drummer is like Sav without his sticker book." *Spinner (To Peter): "An incognito band? That's actually a pretty wicked idea." *Spinner: "Sappy love songs and polo shirts? Dude, where's the rebellion? Where's the edge? Where's the rock?" |-| Featured Music= *"Interlocker Love" by Stüdz *"Pretty Boy" by Stüdz *"On My Island" by Mike Eastick *"Fall Back Down" by The Mission District *"Shared Custody" by Stüdz |-| Links= *Watch Broken Wings on YouTube *Watch Broken Wings on GorillaVid (Internationl) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes